Mr Lover
by bloodrain0
Summary: Kim and Ron are moving their relationship up but an enemy see a way to destroy the love and trust or make stronger.
1. HJ

It was a cool spring evening. Kim and Ron had been hanging out after their mission and started making out, but Kim decided to go back to Ron's house. His parents were not there, and didn't care about visitors, as long as they didn't destroy the house. Ron's room, which he shared with his little friend, was on the third door. The place was usually a little mess but that night it didn't much bother Kim. They sat down on his bed and started kissing again.

They had made out a few times before, and he always had fast hands. Ron ran them all over Kims body, trying not to linger too long on her round perky boobs for fear that She'd push him away. The first few times they made out she did push his hand away from her boobs even though she really liked him touching them. It was more out of shyness that she did. From my whisper-like moans Ron knew she liked it. This time Kim didn't push his hand away at all and it didn't take long for him to pick up on that.

He let his hands find her breasts and squeeze them like he was searching for ripe fruit. Kim squirmed and wiggled with excitement and started to rub his back, letting my hands move to his sides, then hips. Ron did something her never would have done if his mind wasn't fogged over with lust. He took Kim's hand and put it onto his hard bulge in his pants. Kim was utterly curious to feel it in her hand, feel his bare flesh in her hand. They groped each other for at least ten minutes or more. And of course, the teen lovers never stopped kissing the whole time, their tongues finding the awkward rhythm you'd expect from eighteen-year olds.

Feeling his hand massaging my firm breasts was something I clearly enjoyed. I felt a bit naughty and that really turned me on.

He refocused his energy and unzipped his pants. I got nervous and excited all at once. "Ahhhhh". I got my first feel of Ron and my instant reaction was to pull my hand away, even though inside I knew that I not only wanted to touch it, I wanted to see it too. I enjoyed the feel of the smooth soft skin covering his warm hard flesh. As if he could read my mind, Ron opened his pants further and slipped them down his hips a little.

He pulled his hard dick out of his underwear and Kim got so excited she gasped. There she was, actually looking at a hard cock. His penis wasn't average size and pointed straight up. Of course at the time Kim had no idea what "average size" meant for a penis. It looked like a large fleshy breakfast sausage to her, with a mushroom tip. She was fascinated by the way the head looked. Feeling the smooth skin beneath her hand was exciting. He kissed at her neck while she stared at the wondrous marvel that this real life penis was to me.

Kim continued the stroking motion enjoying how great the hot, hard, flesh felt under her willing palm. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He took Kim's hand off his throbbing meat and held her palm upward. He squirted a big blob of eatable lotion into her hand and Kim really liked the smell of it. It was fruit and fresh smelling and Kim thought how nice his dick would smell afterward. Kim went back to the stroking motion.

"I was doing it." Thought Kim

She was actually jerking Ron off! Kim paused occasionally while her hand was at the base of the tip, because she liked the way pushing against the rim felt.

Ron began to moan and groan with pleasure as he continued to kiss Kim's neck. The more she stroked the more he moaned, and he soon began to suck at her neck. He whispered into Kim's ear

"Faster . . . squeeze it harder . . . faster. .. . Go slower again. Oooh yeah, your hand feels so good. Don't stop, Baby, don't stop, that's it." To Kim it felt so wonderful to touch his throbbing cock and knowing how much it was turning him on was like icing on the cake. He began to move his hips around and his legs straightened out and tightened while his sucking of Kim's neck began to hurt. Soon he laid his head back and stretched his body further. Next thing Kim know, he let out a practically inaudible,

"Oh . . . yes, yes that's it!" and started to cum.

Kim didn't know what to expect, but was absolutely thrilled when she saw the milky fluid spurting out and all over her chest covering her neck and upper breast. She got some on her hand and was surprised that it was so hot. Ron watched as Kim moved her hand to her mouth and licked and sucker her cum covered hand. He could only let out a whimpered sound Kim watched as his hips jerk as he watched her clean the rest of herself off. Kim look over at Ron his eyes where glossed over

"Ron I want you" said Kim standing.


	2. Love Making

Kim stood in front of Ron his pants know around his ankles his cock jumping every time his girlfriend removed another piece of clothing she was now looking down at Ron and his jumping 9 in long 2 ½ wide cock leaking like a bad faucet and lost her bravado.

Kim froze "Can I really take that monster"

Kim jump are Ron toucher her hand.

"You ok... Baby?" asked Ron

Kim could see the love in his eyes and caring from his words and smiled.

The feeling of her warm, slippery mouth wrapping around the head of Ron's cock was nothing less than heavenly. He couldn't help but moan with delight as she experimentally licked his shaft inside her mouth. Ron's hands slipped to the sides of her head, softly grasping at her hair as she moved her mouth further onto my erection, slick lips teasing him with their deliciously light touch. Then, sensually, slowly, she pulled back, tongue and lips caressing his length on the way. The warm, hungry, playful look in her eyes as she gazed up at Ron was every bit as arousing as the slow, sensuous blowjob itself. Kim smiled inwardly to herself it was her first blowjob and by the look on Ron's face she knew she was doing it right and she loved the taste of berries and cum in her mouth.

Ron gripped her hair tighter as the pleasure overtook me. Soon, it was too much.

"I had to fuck you, here and now." Moaned Ron

Ron pulled his throbbing dick from Kim's mouth, dripping with her hot saliva. Ron gave her long, passionate kiss, before quickly unclipping her tights and her little panties off in one swift motion. Ron hadn't thought it was possible for his already iron-hard cock to get any harder, but the sight of her wet pussy between her slightly-parted legs, topped with a neatly-trimmed square of dark hair, soon proved Ron wrong. It was all he could do not to thrust himself into her immediately, but she was a virgin, and knew he had to be gentle and patient.

Kim was panted with anticipation, completely naked, her expression making it clear that she was every bit as lust-stricken as Ron was. Without further ado, Ron gently ran his my fingers across Kim's tight, waiting pussy, causing her to quiver with pleasure and leaving behind a trail of her own natural juices, which were now dripping onto the sheet below. Clearing understanding Ron's intention, Kim spread her legs further apart and lifted her cute butt off the bed a little to help him inside her more easily. More than happy to oblige, Ron pressed his throbbing cock against her entrance, feeling those sweet little lips part, gripping the head of his shaft as he eased into her, resisting the urge to plough into her, take her, ravish her with passionate force. Her mouth opened as she let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure at the new sensation, the guileless innocence of her expression only increasing Ron's arousal. He pushed in further, her tight, slippery virgin passage feeling like a perfect fit for his pulsing manhood. Soon enough, he was balls-deep inside her as she gently panted and moaned incoherent words, lost in her own world of pleasure. Ron pulled back, the warm wetness of her pussy gripping him wonderfully as he began to thrust slowly in and out, her warm body beneath his and her hands now gripping erratically at his back as she ground her hips against his.

The delicious tightness of Kim's pussy and the reckless abandon of her lust soon began to bring Ron towards a climax, but then she pulled herself out from under him. For a moment Ron was confused, but as she got down on her hands and knees, arching her back to raise that perfect ass into the air, her intention become clear. Ron took a hold of her hips, and pushed myself back inside her now-dripping pussy, fucking her like an animal in this new position. The sight of her face-down in the sheets moaning Ron thrusting in and out furiously, quickly brought both back close to the point of orgasm. Ron smiled and then pulled out leaving Kim wanting more and wanted to extend the sex.

Ron ran his tongue up through her wet flesh, savoring the taste of the sticky fluid gathering in his mouth. When Ron reached her clit, he circled it and then gave it a soft kiss.

Kim moaned and jerked her hips, pushing her warm, wet flesh into his face. Ron worked back down the length of her pussy, enjoying the way her thighs trembled above his mouth and the soft moans coming from her as he swirled his tongue through her wet lips. Ron forced himself to not attack her pussy the way he wanted to again but he want to never forget this moment and took his time exploring her with my tongue. Kim was whimpering softly, but not telling him to go faster. Ron moved his hands between her legs, gently spread her lips, and moved his tongue in and out of her, getting another mouthful of her delicious juices.

"Oh, God, that feels good!" she moaned, causing Ron cock to jump hitting his abs. "Please lick my clit! I need to come so bad!"

Ron eagerly slipped his tongue from inside her and slid it back to the top of her pussy, sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Oh, right there! Hmm just like that, babe," she cooed.

"Right. There! Oh god, Ron, a little more! Oh, just a little more!" She emitted a loud squeal and moaned, "Oh, please keep sucking! Please don't stop, baby! Please, please—oh, please!"

That last 'please' turned into a long, loud squeal that caused Ron's cock to jump. As he continued to suck on her clit, Kim bucked her hips wildly, releasing one squeal after another. Her already tight pussy contracted around his open mouth, and as she pushed her pussy into his face.

His cock was throbbing at the sound of her cumming and at the way her pussy was not only squeezing his tongue but also sucking it in as Ron continued to thrust it into her.

"Shit."

"What?" For the first time, Kim looked nervous. "Shit, what? What's the matter? You don't want to?"

"I do!" Ron told her, "but I need to, you know"—He reached across the bed to my nightstand drawer—"wear something."

"Always thing about Me" Kim smiled

"Screw it," Kim said, reaching back between her and Ron and grabbing his cock. "You haven't been with anyone. I'm on the pill and I ... I want to feel you. I want nothing between us just you inside me. Please?"

At the feeling of her hot pussy around the sensitive head of his cock again, losing control and with a thrust of his hips pushed himself deep inside her. "Oh fuck!" Kim cried out. "Damn, that's deep!"

"Sorry." I began to pull out, when she managed to surprise me yet again.

"I didn't say stop! Just said you were deep. Now go ahead and give it to me."

Damit, she was hot! As I slammed my hard cock into her and listened to her cry out, it hit him that he finally had the answer to his question of whether or not Kim would be a freak.

Holding her hips, Ron started fucking her with long, hard strokes. Each one ended with her releasing a high-pitched yelp and Ron moaning softly at how good her pussy felt squeezing his cock, fucking her. That thought stuck in his mind, and Ron smiled as he continued pumping his hips and slamming his cock into her, at some point they had turn her lying on her back.

With a loud cry, Ron's body lost its battle to hold back and exploded inside her.

"Oh, yes!" Kim cried as I my hips pumped faster, each thrust ending in another spurt of cum deep inside her.

Kim squealed in delight and giggled a little when Ron whimpered at the sensation of her pussy contracting around him, milking his still squirting cock.

"God that feels so good!" she moaned. "I've never. It—ohm, yes." She sighed as Ron's cock released another long, hot stream inside her.

"Oh, damn," Ron groaned as his spent cock gave up its last few drops.

"Hmm, that's it," she cooed as she stroked Ron's wet hair, "give it all to me."

Ron slumped against her. Kissing his neck, she rubbed his back and spoke softly into his ear. "There you go, honey, just relax. Stay right here and let me hold you." After a few minutes Ron roll of Kim and onto his side they looked into each other eye regretting nothing it was a long time coming Ron only mumbled booya before falling asleep.

* * * * *

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at the nightstand. It was just after ten.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled at the sweet scent of my Kim. My smiled widened at the sensation of her warm, soft body next to mine. She had draped her leg across my thigh and the heat of her pussy pressed into me. Her breasts were pushing against my side and she was breathing deeply into my neck.

I lay there amazed at how good this felt. Actually sleeping with someone was something that had never crossed my mind. It felt far better than I would have imagined. I tightened my arm around Kim's shoulders and she whimpered into my neck. I kissed the top of her head.

A moment later she lifted her face from my neck, sighed, and said, "Wow, it's late."

"Or early." I kissed her cheek. "Kim, that was incredible. I ... thank you." I felt stupid saying it but really had no idea what else to say.

"Hey, that's what girlfriends are for," she said in a subdued tone

You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She moved her leg from over mine and sat up.

The sight of her perfect tits caused my cock to respond all over again to the sight of her naked body. Reaching out, I ran my hand down the smooth skin of her back.

"Come here," I said, pulling gently on her arm for her to lie back down with me.

Kim pulled away from my touch. "No,."

"You're leaving?" I sat up next to her. "You're not going to spend the night?"

"I can't." Kim slid over to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over the side.

Kim got up and headed to the bathroom for a few second Ron was confused until he heard the toilet flush then Kim ran back to bed with a smile

"Now I can stay" said Kim cuddling with Rom

"That was the best even if I never have sex again' Ron said with a smile.

"Well, let's not get crazy." Kim giggled. "If I stay, we're doing it again."

"You Know Kim Bonnie still want to get at Ron" Monique said leaning on the locker behind Kim's

"So not the drama, Ron is all mines." said Kim looking for her Math book.

"Bonnie is only doing it to piss me off."

"And is it working" ask Monique

Before Kim could answer she heard Ron's voice calling

"Hi! KP just found out that Steel Toe and Pain King are having a match this weekend want to go?"

"Well…" Kim didn't want to be rude or hurt Ron but she really didn't want to go.

"I'll go" said Monique

Kim gave her friend a silent thankyou before the bell ringed signaling that it was time for class. The three friends went their way to class.

"So Doctor D what is the invention and how does it work" asked Shego out of pure boredom more than anything else.

"This dear Shego is the P.O.L"

"The what?" ask Shego looking over at Dr. Drakken from her chair.

"The Pheromone Overloading Laser" then went back to work

"And it does what again" ask Shego as she went back to cleaning and filing her nails.

"It supercharges the pheromones in a person's body. Let's say Kim Possible gets hit with this bad boy every man if 10 feet radios will be trying to get some"

"You try it out on me and..."

"I know" said Dr. Drakken


	3. This is the beginning

Kim was tired and her day had only halfway ended first it was science and Bonnie. Kim made it back to her locker where her boyfriend stood waiting. It brought a smile to her face knowing that she shared a hell of a night with him.

"K-." Was all Ron got out his mouth before his lips where taking by Kim she worked her tongue around she subconsciously pushed him into his locker and rubbed her left leg ageist his thigh earing a small moan from him. When she broke off the kiss Ron had a crooked smile on his face. It made Kim happy that he was still a goofy as ever and helped her forget about Bonnie. Kim was about to ask what was for lunch when her locker started ring.

"What's the stich Wade" Kim said looking at the mini screen.

"Dr. Drakken been seen stealing parts for some new laser" said Wade typing away on his computer.

Kim turned to Ron gave him a quick kiss before they headed out the door.

"Thank for the ride" Kim called to the pilot as she and Ron jumped out the plane.

"No problem" said the pilot .

50 henchmen later Kim and Ron found themselves in the belly of Drakken's leer.

Ron spotted the Laser was about to run over to it when a spot light turned on almost blinding the teens.

"So Miss Possible and her sidekick. Well I have a surprise just for you" At that moment Ron just pushing Kim out of the way of the laser. Kim went right as Rom went left. They split up taking different paths to get at the laser.

"Your mines princess" Shego charged Kim hands ablaze as they fought Drakken tried to take aim at Kim but Shego was it the line of fire. It took him a few seconds but when he had her in sight he about to fire. Ron say this and dived towards Drakken. As the two fought over the control Kim had to dodge the laser and Shegos fists.

Kim had made it out of the lab just as and explosion collapsed the exit she used. She pulled out her kimmunicator to reach but all she got was static so she headed down to the beach with Ron leaning on her. Kim had made it down to the beach it has a shack built near the tree line and from the looks of she new it was Shego's home away from Drakken. Kim placed Ron on the bed after kicking in the door and place Ron on the bed she looked him over she didn't find any wounds she was happy to see that the laser wasn't the turn you to ashes type. Now if only she could reach Wade an get him to scan Ron to make sure he was ok. She checked his pulse it was stroung and so was his breathing. Kim sat and watched Ron sleep she smiled at him. Kim looked to her right and was greeted by Rufus the little naked mole rat was just looking at Ron sipping on a coconut cocktail.

"if your not worried I should n't said Kim wonding where the hell he got the cocktail from.

Only a few minutes had pass and she still wasn't able to get Wade. She had taking a hot shower and was drying her hair. It was after the adrenaline rush and now she was feeling it now it started with a small burning in her stomach ever since she pulled Ron out the lab when Ron and Drakken fought over the control she took the opening to beat Shego. When shego fired her plasma the first one took out the mirrored ceiling Kim used it to block the wild laser fire when the laser and rear miss with Shego ended it all. Out of anger Shego fired a plasma blast at the Doctor and Rons direction causing them to slit an holding the remote what Drakken didn't know what Rufus was on his way to press the self destructed button but he was able to fire one it one last time hitting Ron right in the chest. It scared her the thought of losing Ron a good man, a sexy man, a big cock man that's going to get his dick wet and me pregnant. That last thought made realize that her hand had found its way to his groin and was give him a growing hard on. She didn't stop until he moaned she pulled her hand back.

"What are you doing Kim he is out cold and could be hurt, but he is your boyfriend."

Kim felt the fire in grow she headed to the bathroom grabbed bowl of warm water and a wash cloth and began to clean Ron. Kim placed the bowl on a table next to the bed. Kim looked over at her boyfriend and she began to fidget and sweat. Kim new she was wet and want Ron bad

"My God I'm turning into a somnophiliac" Kim said out loud, but I want him. Kim turned to Rufus who was passed out on a chair sleeping away and deaf to the world.

Biting her lower lip Kim turned back to Ron an his half hard cock it didn't look much different from the night they had sex, to Kim it did look like his balls where heavier and decided to find out. Kim sat between Ron's legs, massaging his balls and rubbing his cock. It was having an effect, his cock was getting hard.

Kim bent over, slowly, and lowered her mouth onto his dick. Very carefully, nervously, and began to kiss the head. She lightly brushed her tongue over the tip, before going back and licking again, harder. Opening her mouth further and began slowly sucking on Rons massive cock, running her lips and tongue along the side. Kim pushed her face into his crotch, going as far as her mouth could before she gaged, using her tongue to lick up the under side of his shaft. Kim repeated this, increasing her vigor with each suck. She felt his dick twitch with unconscious pleasure.

As she ran her mouth and tongue over him, one hand went down and gently cupped his balls. Just knowing that her hand was playing with his balls and feeling how heavy they were with baby making seamen drove Kim crazy with arousal. Kim dropped her other hand down and began slowly stroking her pussy. Kim moaned softly into Ron's dick from the pleasure. Kim stopped and turn to see if Rufus was up or moved, when she say nothing she continued.

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was wrong, so wrong, especially with him in such a state, but Kim was dizzy with lust and excitement.

I'm sucking Ron's cock!"

Just saying it in her head sent a rush of delirium running through down her spine. Kim no longer gave any thought as to what would happen if he woke up – She was far gone from that level of rational thought.

After a few minutes of sucking, Kim couldn't take it any more. The fire had spreed,her body ached to be fucked. Kim grabbed him and roughly climbed on top of him, spreading herself apart. She expected some difficulty, but it seemed she had no problem getting him fully hard. Kim trusted downwards, ramming Ron's cock into me. The glorious, wet friction between dick and pussy sent electric sparks running through her body, and Kim moaned out loud. She held there, his dick imbedded deep within, before starting to slowly rock up and down, easing his dick in and out of me. Her moans increased ecstatically when she felt the familiar, intense pleasure build up deep within herself. Soon she was ramming herself onto him, slapping herself against his wet thighs and balls.

"That's it baby Kimmy cub wants you baby, Want to watch it grow in me? Ron baby. You want to knock me up? baby fuck me fuck?" Kim could believe that it was her saying those words and it made her wetter than she had ever been before.

As the deep, internal pleasure became more and more of a blazing inferno Kim began to get faster and faster, his dick thrusting into herself and slamming against his thighs. With each stroke Kim increased her speed, and fucked him harder too. She squeezed tightly on her left tit, which was bouncing up and down in time to her thrusts, and moaned out loud. Her pussy was clamped tightly around his dick the head hitting her cervix, which was accessing pleasure spots that she didn't even know she had.

Suddenly, he let out a moan. 

Kim froze in panic; certainly, her brain did, but maybe that's why she continued to thrust onto him as he slowly gained consciousness. She couldn't even begin to find words to say, but her moans were clearly not controlled by coherent thought, because they carried on with increased intensity. Ron was waking up slowly - or, he would have been had she not been thrusting him in and out . He gave a sudden gasp and his eyes bolted open, staring at Kim in confusion and panic.

"K.P? What ?" His voice was high pitched and breathless. He realised what was going on, and tensed in shock, driving his dick deep into Kims pussy. The increased pressure made him shudder with involuntary pleasure and opened Kim's cervix slightly.

"I'm fucking you, that's what," Kim grunted, driving her pussy into him.

"God you're hot."

Ron rammed his cock deep into Kim's pussy, and the volume of his scream of pleasure was matched only by Kim's.

His hands shot up and grabbed her shoulders, squeezing tight and pulling her onto him. Kim held there for a second, before pulling up and slamming back down, his hands driving her onto him. Kim began to build up momentum, fucking him hard. Feverish pleasure coiled itself deep inside her, building up at a fast rate. Ron's whole body was flushed, lying there naked and willing. Kim squeezed hard with her pussy and he groaned with pleasure. He cried out as Kim fucked him. "Take me, big boy Harder! Give me your baby! Yes!"

Kim could see him getting excited from her saying "give me your baby", and fuck, so did she.

We seemed to climax at the same time. I gathered every last reserve of energy I had left and thrusted onto him as hard as I could, which was more than enough to push us both over the edge. It was released like a wave. Thick wads of cum pumped out of him and into me, and my pussy clenched hard. Our bodies shook against each other, my tits pressing into his chest. We both gave one final simultaneous moan, riding the orgasm on for about a minute before it began to die down.

Kim awoke to the sun hitting her face. She looked around confused about her surroundings then yesterday's events came crashing back Kim realize two things wrong Ron was missing and she was very sore from last night. She want to get up and go look for him, but as she tried to move pain radiated throughout her core. Kim sat up in bed taking in her surroundings it was a beautiful little beach house the kitchen, dinning, bedroom and living room where connect the bathroom was the only room that was set off to the right and back of the house. Screen windows with wood shutters let in light and it had a high ceiling fan. Kim figured that it had to use solar panels during day and battery during the night. That was her guess she had a hot shower and she was able to use the lights last night.

After a few minutes of sitting she felt ready to stand and find Ron when the door open and in stepped Ron wet an with a fish in hand and Rufus right behind him.

"Hi K.P didn't want to wake you, got breakfast too"

Ron make his way to the kitchen grabbed a knife and headed towards the door he just came through.

"O Wade called he said that no one couldn't get through because of a E.M.P field that lasted two days."

"Really" said Kim with relieved tone in your voice

"Yea ride is going to be here in 2 hours"

"Good" said Kim finally able to move from the bed grabbed her cloths and got dresses. Why they waited ate fish and bread with fruit an fresh cold water to wash it down. They got dressed while waiting on the beach Kim found her feel horney again like the night before it bothered her this time because of the fact at the time she was thinking about cheer practice or more alone the lines that she missed Fridays and by the time she and Ron got how it would be to late. It wasn't until he was 5 feet in front of her that she started to feel a warmth in her core. Not wanting to alarm Ron, so she texted Wade to do a scan on herself and Ron.

Kim had just sent the text when Ron shoutted out a "booya" causing her to jump.

When Ron say this he apologized "Sorry just got excited we're going to make it in time for the wrestling match. Kim just rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and Ron had made it home the flight an taxi ride took one and half hours and Kim couldn't believe she gave Rom a blowjob. On the flight back no less the only good thing it was a cargo plane and no one came to the back, but she was scared she never thought she would do some thing so risky.

Kim walk into her house absent mind waving by to Ron who raced home to get ready for the wrestling match with Monique. It was around 8 pm when Kim phone rang by the tone she knew it was Wade.

"Hi Kim got your message and scans and I sent them to a friends. An.. Well" Wade froze he did know how to tell Kim.

"Come on Wade out with it" ask Kim feeling worried and anxious.

"i'll just show you" said Wade changing the screen

When Kim say the screen she was more confused that before.

"Wade"

" Well Kim according to the scans your **oxytocin** estrogen and progesterone. **vasopressin levels where through the roof**." Wade said almost hysterically.

"That's normal" said Kim we are a couple.

"No Kim your not getting it, the readings of your scans was that of a woman having….."

Wade stop he was feeling awkward.

When Wade didn't continue Kim cleaned her throat signaling for him to do so.

Wade took a breath "You levels where to high for a..

"It ok Wade I know why they were high" Kim cut Wade off she didn't want to let him know she had sex with Ron before she scanned herself and Ron. The kid was to young to be know gave him her thanks and hang up,forgetting to ask him about Ron.

Ron and Monique was half way to the area. She felt weird she cucked it up to the night air it wasn't cold but it wasn't hot it was near the end of spring so she went with a red knee high dress and legging. She remembered when Kim told her 'bring back my man from your little date in one piece' they had both had a good laugh about it, but know as they drove she could help have thoughts about Ron and her. She nit her lip, fidgeted in her seat she knew her panties were wet. She rolled down the window to try and cool herself off. The cold air help only a little

"yes" joy evident in her voice Monique pulled up and almost hopped out her midnight purple bmw 7 series before putting it into park and opened her door.

"You know it's a gentleman's job to open a woman door right " said Ron.

Monique was about to laugh when she say that he was serious. "I could kiss you" come out her mouth before her brain could say suck up.

Be for Ron could question it she grabbed him and ran up tot the entrance Ron pulled out the ticket. The two teen spent a good half hour yelling at wrestlers as the matches went on. Monique watched as Ron dropped into his seat.

"Ron you ok" ask Monique.

Ron felt for a moment like his whole body was instantly in a inferno then it went away like nothing happened.

"Yea Mo. Must have been a hot flash, got really excited!"

They had to yell over the other spectators to hear each other. That would have been a problem a few days ago but not tonight. Monique had to sit down too the moment after she leaned down to talk to Ron she felt the fire that hit her when she picked him up was eating at her full force.

"Ron can you come with me to the bathroom, I don't want to go by myself" Monique gave Ron the sad puppy eyes and he couldn't say no. As they made their way to the restrooms Monique had to stop a few time her core was wet and on fire only thing on her mind was Ron and the need to have him fuck her.

"Wow she really have to go and what a view, ass as nice as Kim's I could hold on to them pillows, and. Ron shock his head to clear his fogging mind this was his girlfriend friend he could or should be thinking like that. Ron found himself slowly getting hard. And his mind went back to comparing the two teens. He noted that they both wide round hips like coke bottle where Kim was a nice B cup Monique was C cup and where Kim ass was heart shaped Monique's reminded him of a big red apple. He was deep in thought that they were at the restroom. It wasn't until he walked into Monique almost running her over. Monique let out a small moan Ron hard-on was just right between her cheeks.

"Good GOD! He's big" was the only thing the teen was thinking about. She felt his strong hand on her hips, his warm chest on her back, and his whispering voice in her ear. It almost make her melt right there in his arms. When he asked if she was ok Monique didn't thrust her voice so she just node a yes and proceeded to the restroom. She took the first stall that was empty. Pulling her leggings and underwear she sat down found out she did have to pee after cleaning herself she tried to put herself together but to no avail she wanted Ron and she wanted him bad.

"I don't care if I have to share him with Kim I'm going to have his cock buried so far ..I'm going to be pushing his babies out one by one for life."

She found herself rubbing her pussy day dreaming of Ron making love to her.

"That buffoon ruined everything" Dr. Drakken pasted back and forth in his new volcano leer.

"Hi Doc. Is it not going to effect the sidekick the same way" ask Shego working on her nails. Dr. Drakken smiled to himself rubbing his chin thing on how the effect would effect a man. Shego looked up at Drakken as he began jumping and yell with joy.

Drakken looked at Shego "Terminal nerve" he yelled and bounced around the lab. Shego didn't a walk away heading to her room "I need a nap".

Drakken began working on his next plan just smiling to himself if he could study the sidekick he might be able to make some money off the side effects.

Wade was trying to reach Ron but when Rusus answered and told him Ron went out wade called Kim again to warn her about what he found out about Ron.

Meanwhile Monique had Ron sitting on the toilet in the far back Ron could see the out of order sticker removed what he didn't now was said sticker was outside the bathroom door leaving the two teens with no disturbances. Monique smiled at Ron  
She climbed onto him and straddled his stomach. She reached between her legs to wrap her fingers around his thick shaft. Jenifer scooted back and placed the head of his cock at the entrance to her pussy. She looked deep into his soulful eyes as she took him in as far as he could go and leaned over and kissed him.

She moaned into his mouth as he slowly withdrew his cock. Her slippery walls gripped the head of his cock when he stopped just short of pulling all the way out. She sighed as he pushed himself all the way back into the depths of her wet pussy.

"Oh, Ron," she moaned as he tenderly moved in and out of her.

Monique had never experienced anything like this. Ron's cock stretched her beyond what she had known before and all she had where toys. Her pussy was stuffed as full as it could go and it felt wonderful. Beyond that, she felt cared for and protected. In that moment, she fell completely in love with Ron Stoppable.

He leaned forward and sucked one nipple and then the other into his mouth.

"Mmm. Ron, I love that," she whispered as he flicked his tongue across her nipples.

"Ahh! Monique, you feel so good," he moaned.

"I never want to stop doing this with you," she whimpered as the circles she was making with her hips became more urgent.

Ron's hands and mouth on her breasts felt amazing, and the feel of his large cock pressing on the walls of her pussy as she impaled herself on him were indescribable. She increased her pace when she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Oh! Oh, Ron, it feels so good, so good, yes, yes, yes!"

Her orgasm exploded, shooting pulses of delight throughout her body. She shook and quivered uncontrollably as the sensations coursed through her.

"Oh, god!" she cried before collapsing gently onto his chest.

He let her lay there for a moment to catch her breath. When he felt she had recovered, he could no longer deny his own needs. He stood moved her to the stalls wall, his cock never leaving the warm, wet confines of her glorious pussy.

Ron began to move, thrusting into her with long, gentle, but firm strokes. He could feel her pussy squeezing, milking his cock, hungry for his seed. He felt the churning in his balls that signaled his approaching orgasm. He increased his pace slightly, but kept his strokes steady. The pleasure built higher and higher.

"I'm gonna come in you mo," he told her breathlessly.

"Yes! Come in me, Ron. Come in me. Come in me, baby!" she cried.

She felt the first blast of his cum paint the walls of her pussy. It felt fantastic and pushed her into another orgasm of her own. Her body shook in delight while she squeezed her pussy as tight as she could on his spurting cock. She held him close and caressed his back. 'This is what it's supposed to be like. A man who thrills me with his touch and makes me want to pleasure him. Now that I've found my true love, I will never give him up.'

She smiled and held him tight. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Then she felt Ron's strong hands on ass, and then the head of his cock pushing against her pussy. And then suddenly she felt his cock forcing inside her. Monique pussy stretched open to accept his cock again she let out a low groan. The two teens didn't say anything on the way home, Monique couldn't she did that they went from the stall to standing in front of the mirrow her hands on the sink Ron pounding away when she didn't have her eyes close from the pleaser she was watching his face the way he bite his lip every time her insides would convulse around him and his eyes had a silver glow she wondered if it was always there or if it was because she was focusing on face. When Ron finally trusted into her for the final time she could feel every nerve light up she almost passed out. What woke her up was a dripping sound she looked over her should Ron had half his weight on her and the other on shaky hand holding himself up. She realized the dripping was coming from between her legs.

" Cant believe I cam so much" Her breath was labored she looked over her shoulder at Ron his eyes where closed an he was breathing hard.

Monique raced down the highway she was grateful that hardly any traffic was on the road.

"I can't believe I fuck Ron..Ron Kim's boyfriend, I wonder is shes willing to share" Monique shook her head she couldn't no should be thinking like that but she couldn't help it she still felt Ron in her every touch she was still wet and she could feel herself getting wetter by the moment. She double her efforts to reach Ron's house. Monique finally pulled up to Ron's house she say from the street that both the Stoppable and Possible lights where off. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. It hit hard the need for Ron was back she rested her head on the steering wheel trying to calm down it was like back in the bathroom all over again. Ron was about to thank Monique for the night ,but she was already in his lap French kissing him they both moaned.

Ron stumbled into the house "First Kim then Monique he knew it wasn't right but it didn't fell wrong at all." He was to tired and he was starting to get a headache. After taking a quick shower headed to bed. Ron tossed and turned throughout the night his body emitted a green glow.


	5. Problem 1

The sunlight woke Ron from his dreamless sleep he looked over to see if his pet and friend Rufus was just waking up. Ron felt a lot better than he did when he fell on his bed the night before. Ron had to tuck himself as he headed over to his girlfriend's house he felt frustrated even with the short wall over he wanted sex. Ron make it the Possible front door when it opened he came face to face with Mr. Possible and the twins.

"Hi Ron" the threesome said in unison.

"Hi" smiling at the three Rufus joint him hopping out of his cargo pocket and running up his should. The twins asked if Rufus would like to go with them to the park to fire off a few home make rockets which he gladly said yes to going. Ron entered the Mrs. Possible was heading towards the door herself.

"Hello Ronald, Kim is still in bed and I have to head to the hospital"

Ron didn't get a sentence out Mrs. Possible was out the door before he could open his mouth to say good morning. Ron turned to the stairs taking them two by two heading straight to Kim's room. Meanwhile Kim was deep in her dream of that young man made Kim's nipples involuntarily harden and her pussy lips begin to moisten. An unconscious smile tugged at her full lips.

Monique laughed as she headed for her class, "I will see you tomorrow, girl, and I expect to hear some of the details this time." With a swirl of her skirt and the rattle of her braids, Monique headed for the door.

Kim shuffled some papers on her desk, thinking quietly to herself. She grabbed her bag and her laptop, as well as a few files. Kim found herself wondering about Ron's class schedule for the day, and whether he might have some time in the afternoon for her. Then her lips curled up into a sultry little grin. Kim then found herself and Ron alone

Slowly Kim swallowed more of Ron's long, thick cock. Her head descended and Ron's dick slid into her mouth. He pushed up against her hollowed cheek, dragging precum along the inside of her mouth, and nudged up against the back of her throat. Kim's nostrils flared and her neck muscles worked. Her lips parted as the girth at the base of Ron's cock forced them wide and her nose nestled in his pubic hair. She held herself in place for long moments while her throat muscles constricted around his hard, throbbing flesh. Pulses of precum squirted directly into her stomach.

Then she released him with a wet slurp and took a deep breath. Ron's wet cock bobbed before her open mouth. Kim licked her lips and swallowed him again. Her head bobbed up and down in his lap, fucking his cock with her warm, wet, tight mouth. Ron stopped at the end of the bed before lay Kim she had one of his old mission shirts her sheets kicked to the side her lower body exposed her lips wet nipples hard. Ron smiled and climbed into bed with Kim. Ron big hands cupped her breasts, her hard nipples digging into his palms, as he loomed over her. Ron kissed his way down her throat. He buried his face between her tits, sucking lightly on her breastbone before capturing each nipple in turn between his lips and teeth. Kim moaned. moved lower, kissing his way down her smooth abdomen, teasing her sensitive belly button with his tongue. And suddenly he was kissing her sensitive pink furrow. Ron blew lightly across her skin, his warm breath making her clit tingle.

He kissed her creamy thighs, down to the edge of her stockings before returning to her soaking pussy. He dove in with relish. His tongue teased her folds, diving between them to taste her fresh honey. Her little tuft of pubic hair tickled his nose until he dragged his tongue up her slit to tease the sensitive nodule at its apex.

Kim sucked in a sharp breath when Ron found her clit. Her abdomen undulated as his lips and tongue teased her. Kim slowly slipped out of her dream to the real world a slurping sound came to her ears. In so doing he coaxed a first, quick orgasm out of her forcing her eyes wide.

Another orgasm, slightly more drawn out than the first, shook her frame and inundated Ron's lips and chin with her cream. She clamped a hand on the back of his head and thrust her hips upward, driving her pussy into his face. Ron didn't miss a beat. He stuck his tongue out straight, and did that thing where he curled it that drove her wild, and thrust it into her pink folds like it was a cock. Ron started to flick the end of his flexible tongue along her soaking, flushed labia. He paid particular attention to her engorged clitoris. A third, more powerful climax thundered through Kim's body. Ron sat up he licked his lips with a wink, and wiped his girlfriend's juices from his chin. With the same hand, he casually stroked the engorged weapon between his legs. As Ron worked his pants of Kim took the opportunity to wrap her hands around Ron hard cock. She looked over at him laid on his side his cock slapping its self against his body she looked in his eyes and say that he wanted her bad. Kim laid back spread her legs inviting him in. Ron head bumped against her clit each time, eliciting a moan from Kim with each light impact. Slick with both their juices, Andy's cock nudged against her lips, the broad flared cockhead parting her engorged labia.

"Ok what is this crap" ask Shego as she loaded the green goo onto the hover crafts.

"It's sex slime" said Dr. Drakken not even looking back at Shego

'This man need to get a real hobby' thought Shego

'I need to find me one myself'

"So what do you plan to do with it"

"Simple Shego I'm going to cover possible with it and lock her and her sidekick up and make a sex tape and sell it on the black market for millions"

Shego just sat back and filed her nails.

Dr. Drakken had everything set up and wend over the plan with Shego

"I got it Doc princess come we fight I lead her over the "X" you use the crane knock the sidekick onto the "X" the ball and camera cage locks them in bang you make millions." Shego said dryly.

Monique was tired she didn't sleep much when she got home she couldn't believe it she had sex with Ron and she not only loved it she wanted more she wanted to feel him inside again. She looked over at the dildo she had used that night the batteries long dead. She had parked her car ran into the house head straight for a cold shower if after the shower she felt hot. Not bothering with cloths went straight for her night stand rapped in a black and purple cloth all the way in the back was her little lover boy it was half the size of Ron. Monique knew it wasn't go be as good but even after her 30-minute shower she still felt Ron's com in her she was horny as hell. She had fucked herself with the dildo until the it died and suck the mixer off she could taste herself and Ron and with that she rolled over and went to sleep. Monique looked over at her cell she wanted to call someone Ron for a round two and Kim to apologize. She let out a sigh and turn back looking up at the ceiling the cool fabric of her bedding reminding her that she was naked.

"I need to get up and get dressed for work" Monique make her way to the bathroom not seeing the glow emitting from her body.

Wet sounds emanated from the joining between their thighs as Ron's cock plunged repeatedly into her, stirring her insides. Kim's thighs quivered, in part from exertion and in part from the onrushing orgasm that threatened to take her. Her pussy clenched tight around him and her whole body shook with pleasurable tremors that made her anatomy jiggle in amazing ways. "So good, Ron," Kim hissed through gritted teeth. "So good, baby," she all but whispered.

Cum," Kim whispered, "Cum for me, baby, cum in me, fill me up. Want to feel you explode, want to feel you lose control inside me." Her quietly spoken erotic words, combined with the caresses of her inner muscles Ron's cock swelled larger inside Kim and he felt the sweet pain that signaled release, and then he was emptying himself inside her with thick, shuddering pulses that sent viscous ropes of super sperm-rich semen into Kim's depths. She made little gasping sounds with each contraction and expansion, as each heavy pulse impacted against the back of her womb. Ron rolled of Kim their breathing hard their hearts beating loudly. I got to go pee said Kim moving of the bed she stood up on shaky legs and made her way out the door. Ron heard the tell told ring

"What's up Wade"

For a few second wait stared at Ron. Then began to explain that Dr. Drakken and Shego had stolen some experiential slime. After setting up a ride Ron ended the call with Wade tell him to have Kim call him back asap. Kim walked back into the room her legs with more strength and her wet hair.

"Who was it" ask Kim

"Wade he has a mission for us our ride will be here in 20 minutes." Said putting his cloth back on and watched at Kim dropped the towel and began dressing herself. Kim took her time putting on her cloth giving Ron a good view of all her assets.

Ron was sat with his arms folded Kim used the 20 minutes to tease him he was horny as hell and was not finding it funny. They had made to Drakkens and was crawling around in the air vent Ron behind Kim she stopped every few seconds causing Ron's face to be noise to assets every stop it was driving him mad. They finally dropped down in the lair only to find no one. Kim walked around looking for the slime when Shego jumped out her hidden stop as the two began exchanging punch for punch and kick for kick.

"What's wrong princess your sluggish" teased Shego

"Well when you're getting good dick well but in your case you..." said Kim

She could see that she hit a nerve Shego's movement became erratic.

Just then Ron came barreling into the two at the same time a dome enclosed around the three-o


	6. The Darkness cometh

Shego was pissed being locked inside the dome was one thing but to be locked with Kim and her sidekick was a pain in the ass. Using her plasma fist Shego banned on the walls of the dome to little affect only causing minor dents.

"Dr. D. you open this dome up now!" yelled Shego as it began to rain green slime down on them. Shego turned to the scream of Ron, noticing that his cloths been eating away. She felt her own jumpsuit slowly melt away and began to further her efforts on getting out.

Dr. Drakken just couldn't help it now he had a good show even if he had to sacrifice Shego to get one so be it.

When the slime started to evaporated it hit like a brick to the head every brush of air, sweet, and skin was erotic. She looked over to see Kim in the same state not wanting anything to touch her the sidekick on the other hand scared her he was one his hands and knees and from her direction she couldn't see much.

"He does have a nice body I wonder how he's in bed" thought Shego

She turned her head and tripled her efforts to get out she was thinking of sleeping with the sidekick of all people and the look in his eyes she had seen in men and some women when she had her days off but in his eyes it was more of animalistic need to breed. It scared her cause deep down she knew that when he was done with Kimmy she was next. The moaning behind her told her she was right she tried not to look but curiosity got the better of her. Kim realize the incredible need in Ron, suddenly her need became as great as his. "I needed him. I needed him to take me, own me, plant his seed in me. What does that mean? Is it me or is it genetics?" That's the question that would have to be answered at another time." Kim grabbed the back of Ron's head and let out a moan she loved it he made her feel like she was on the world's best drug.

Monique went about her day like a zombie she was glade that the store was slow all she had on her mind was Ron. She sighted and headed for her phone. She had sent Kim 20 texts and 4 voice mails about what happened the night she and Ron went out. She was a little anxious when after 2 hours she hadn't receive a reply. The only thing she knew to stop Kim from replying was if she was on a mission or pissed off and was heading her way. Monique looked at the time. She had an hour before she would have to lock up and head home even when she knew worrying wasn't going to help she did it anyways.

The hairs on his arms suddenly spike and gooseflesh breaks out all over his skin. He can feel the blood rush down to his penis, building up his erection. Her body would open at his touch, laid out before him now awaiting his attentions. She was watching him, her eyes trusting, as he kissed down her shoulders; then her eyes closed as he fastened his lips on Kim's nipple. The juncture between Kim's thighs were wet when his dick found it, her pubic mound already ruffled and beaded by her moisture. His dick rubbed across the outside of her vulva, spreading fire and wetness in equal measure, and murmur with approval every time he touched her clit was all she could do, that little hard nubbin amidst fields of softness upon which he grazed. And as he did, her anticipation grew, and the moan of her desire as his penis slipped inside her was everything he needed to hear. He would plumb her depths, first one finger, then another, his head still upon her breast as she pressed his mouth to her. Her legs would tangle with his as she opened herself to him. he felt again the titanic pressure within her, threatening to break loose. And break loose it did, a tidal wave unleashed, as her pussy gulped and spasm and she yelped and moaned and arched to him. And then it was his turn too and he clenched up within her and his seed spurted from him as he groaned. Shego could see a small swelling in Kim abdomen with ever pump of Ron's hips she say that Kim's womb was being crammed pack with his seed. Shego watched as Kim's quivering body lay on the flood. Shego put up a defensive stance ready for a fight witch in turn made Ron stop they looked at each other for what appeared to be minutes but took 5 seconds. Ron smiled at Shego she says that he looked different she could see black veins around his neck chest forearms even his erection she could see it leaking like a faucet, pre-cum leaking thick and white.

Drakken squeezed and massaged his full six inches' cock with a dark purple head and blue veins running down the shaft in his hand and he could not look away seeing Kim getting fucked was entertaining. What had him stroking faster was when he started to move towards Shego Seeing Kim naked was nice but Shego was all he wanted to fuck but couldn't he had tried in the past and was meet with plasma fist. Now he could fantasize about fucking her himself he started to stroke himself faster.

Shego watched as Ron slowly walked around Shego watched as she followed him keeping her eyes and body facing him. In a flash he was at her she began her counter attack punches that didn't make contact she was surprise that Ron was able to dodge her punches every swing was murder the air brushing against her skin sending goosebumps up her spine. She kept it up until she had an open and swung her leg for a kick and regretted it but it was too late he smiled and charged at her.

He dipped his tongue into me, licked my inner lips, wiggled my clitoris all in one smooth progression and repeated the motion. Then he honed in on my clitoris entirely, nibbles and licks finally giving way to a constant, firm wiggling with the tip of his tongue. Drawing from the center of my being, a hard pleasure mounted deep in my belly and expanded out into a mind shaking orgasm of an intensity I had never experienced.

"Wow," I whispered. "That was..." I searched for a word to describe my amazement. "That was incredible."

Ron placed Shego on her feet she stood for a few seconds before she fell taking Ron with her legs were like Jell-O.

We were pressed together, skin to skin. As I recovered, I became aware of Ron's erection pressing against my hip. I turned on my side and hugged him close so that it was trapped between us; I loved the way it felt against my belly.

Then I urged him onto his back and kissed him animatedly. I could taste my juices on his tongue. Backing down, I knelt between his legs. Taking him firmly in hand, I slid my other hand gently around his balls. My mouth started to water in anticipation. After licking my lips, I took his head just into my mouth so that I rubbed the rim of his head with my upper lip, while my tongue curled around it from the bottom. Meanwhile, my one hand gently investigated his balls. I snuck one finger behind them, touching that flat spot just beyond. With my other hand, I grasped the base of his cock firmly.

My tongue explored the rim of his head, all the way around, licking and rubbing, letting it enter my mouth just a little, then pop out. I switched to licking his full length like a popsicle; his smell was arousing and delicious, making me eager. Back inside my mouth, I slowly sucked in more of his shaft, then pulled up so only his head was in. I repeated this, taking more and more each time, until I was engulfing so much I gagged. His breathing had become ragged, tiny moans escaping him.

Bobbing up and down, I developed a rhythm, sucking him in earnest. His hips started to thrust in time. I could feel his hands lightly brushing my hair out of the way. I was lost in the taste, the feel of his cock, my whole self-focused in my mouth. After a time, short or long, I do not know, I heard Ron say, "She…go, stop, I'm."

I slowly let his length slide out of my mouth and retracted my hand from behind his balls. Supporting myself on my hands and knees I made my way up to kiss him, straddled him, continued kissing him long and slow. Then I slid down, took his cock in hand and guided him into me.

"You're a gorgeous woman." Ron let his hands rest on my hips as I impaled myself on his shaft. I have had many men tell 'I was gorgeous', but with Ron I heard in his voice that he wasn't lying. I sank all the way down and we stayed there; then I began to move, slowly. James stroked my sides, my hips, then fastened on my breasts. I bent so he could take one in his mouth, moving faster. Heat rose from my pussy, knotting itself into hard pleasure in my belly. I pressed myself against him, chest to chest, feeling the warm contact. Still moving, I kissed him, then rose up again, riding him faster and faster, breasts bouncing. He began thrusting up to meet me, hands on my hips guiding me, pushing me.

As I felt an orgasm begin deep inside, I let him take over, pounding into me, hard and fast. My pleasure mounted, up and up, until it overtook me, tearing a strangled wail from me. My whole body clenched; there was nothing but this rapture. Ron was still thrusting, on his way to his own orgasm. I watched his face as it gathered. I clamped down my muscles as hard as I could, and he came with a huge groan. As he became still, I lowered myself to feel his body against mine, to feel pressed together, to try to meld with him.

"Kimmie your one lucky bitch" I could feel every pulse of Ron shaft his hot cum flooding my womb. Rolling onto my side I looked up to see Kim making her way toward us.

It had been 5 hours and the dome began to open the effects of the slime had worn off both Shego and Kim were well rested the only one out was Ron fast asleep. Both looked around and found Drakken passed out at the labs computer pants down around his ankles shit eater grin on his face. Kim and Shego had gotten dressed both wearing green jump suits the two women didn't speak about the thinks they did to Ron and each other. Kim was making her way out the base she could hear the cries of Drakken when Shego had violently woken him up and by violently a punch to the balls would do that to any man.

"Don't worry about the video princess" said Shego as she watched Kim's ass and wondered if she would even get in her pants again but most of all she wanted to feel Ron inside again and soon.

Kim had made it back to her back pack and back up kimmunicator after it loaded up she called Wade for a ride. She wasn't prepared for the news she would hear and read. Forgot for the moment was a sleeping Ron and the blue tone that crawled across his skin or the black vains.


End file.
